Apparatus for the manufacture of container ends having pull tabs secured thereon for opening the container end is illustrated in a brochure published by The Stolle Precision Tool Company which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. As illustrated in the brochure, the container end manufacture involves two distinct operations. In one operation, a plurality of container end blanks are positioned in openings in a conveyor which is moved in a stepping operation so that the container end blank is moved between upper and lower dies at different positions to have a particular operation performed thereon. As illustrated in the brochure, a container end blank is intermittently moved to different positions to have a rivet stud formed therein. After that the score lines and indentation lines are formed therein. At the next position, the pull tab is placed over the rivet stud which is then smashed to hold the pull tab onto the container end blank. As illustrated in the brochure, the pull tabs are formed in a separate series of operations and, after being fully formed are positioned with an opening therein in alignment with the rivet stud. As illustrated in the brochure, the pull tabs are formed using a continuous strip of metal that is intermittently moved through a plurality of stations. As the pull tabs are being formed, they remain attached to the continuous strip of metal by one or more carry strips. The brochure illustrates two spaced apart carry strips between the tail of the pull tab and the continuous strip of metal. In another type of apparatus for the manufacture of the pull tab, only one carry strip is used and is located between the nose of the pull tab and the continuous strip of metal. The purpose of the carry strip or strips is to ensure that the pull tabs move with the continuous strip of metal. When the pull tab is separated from the continuous strip of metal to be placed over the rivet stud, a projecting portion of the carry strip remains attached to the nose of the pull tab or projecting portions of the carry strips remain attached to the tail of the pull tab. In either case, it is necessary to wipe down the pull tab to remove these projecting portions so that they will not result in deleterious contact with the user of the container on which the container end is secured either in the opening or using of the container. Therefore, the next position in the formation of a container end with a pull tab secured thereon is known as the tab wipe down assembly. In this position an upper die is provided with a portion to fold the projecting portion or portions so that the portion or portions have substantially the same configuration as the adjacent portions of the nose or tail of the pull tab. The upper die is also provided with a pilot that enters the finger hole of the pull tab to prevent lateral movement of the pull tab during the operation of the wiping operation so that no undue force is placed on the rivet to cause damage thereto. In the apparatus illustrated in the brochure, the conveyor carrying the container blanks has three rows of openings and moves at the rate of speed so that more than six hundred cans per minute in each row are passed through the various positions. Therefore, it is desirable to detect any defect in the production of the container ends as soon as possible to avoid the waste of a considerable amount of metal. There are many different types of causes which result in defects associated with the container ends. As illustrated on the front page of the brochure there are a variety of container ends having a pull tab secured thereon.